A Revenger's Mission
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Naruto is sent to Karakura Town to find two people that betrayed his village. However, he'll soon learn about their connection to the Soul Reapers enemy: Sosuke Aizen!


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

A Revenger's Mission

**All characters except the OCs belong to their respective owners**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Mission

The boy watched as he saw the gate close behind him. As it faded, he saw his team wishing him good luck. He smiled as he walked into the town he was dropped of at.

A town called Karakura Town.

The boy had blonde hair and was wearing his favorite orange and black jacket and pants to match. His headband represented the Hidden Leaf Village in his own world.

His name...is Naruto Uzumaki, who will become Hokage someday.

However, today is different.

Naruto had arrived in Karakura Town, not to see the sights...

...to find someone of great interest.

A few weeks ago, Naruto, his teammate Sakura and two other Ninja were on a mission to track down Kabuto Yakushi, a Sound Ninja working for now the late Orochimaru. Everything went well for the team until...

...the two ninja attacked Naruto and Sakura.

After that sudden betrayal, they vanished into thin air.

It was later learned that the ninja were not ninja at all. Not one of them.

But, something different.

They somehow tracked them to another world, in a town called Karakura Town. Naruto believed that whoever the two imposters were, they would pay for stabbing him and Sakura in the back. Finding them, according to Tsunade, would be difficult. That was when Tsunade instructed Naruto to find Kisuke Urahara, someone that she and the late Jiraiya did 'businesses with.

Naruto had no idea where to find him, but Tsunade simply said, 'He'll find you.'

Or something like that...

As he made his way towards an alleyway, he saw a black cat staring at him. Naruto wondered about the cat and was about to move forward until...

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Said person turned around as if someone was following him.

"Who's there?!" Naruto demanded.

"Down here," Naruto looked down to see the black cat again, "Judging by your appearance, you must be him."

Naruto was speechless, "Uh, that's me. Who or what are you."

"I'm Yoruichi," the cat said, "pleased to meet you."

"Same here, but I thought Yoruichi was a woman. Granny Tsunade said so," Naruto said, pointing at Yoruichi, "she didn't say anything about a cat with that same name--"

Naruto quickly stopped as he suddenly saw what was in front of him.

"Lady Tsunade didn't say anything about my cat appearance, did she, Naruto?" Yoruichi said teasingly as Naruto saw her naked.

All Naruto did was pass out in front of her.

Yoruichi giggled.

* * *

"I see..."

Naruto had just told Yoruichi about the two Ninja betraying his village and appearing here. Yoruichi's eyes closed as she took in the information Naruto gave her.

"I have a very good idea who they really are," Yoruichi said seriously.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, "You do, Yoruichi?"

"But, I want this to be kept secret until I'm very positive about it."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, but there is one thing I need to ask."

Yoruichi looked at Naruto and wondered what he was going to say.

--------

Urahara Shop- 1 Hour Later

--------

"Welcome, Naruto-san!" the strange blonde shopkeeper said as he waved his fan, "We've were expecting you."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "You were? I didn't think that I was a celebrity here, even though I'm new here."

"I know all about you," Urahara said, smiling.

Yoruichi smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, really? How much do you know about me?" Naruto said, trying to see if the shopkeeper was bluffing or not.

"Everything, but don't worry," Urahara said, waving his hand, "I won't tell anyone about your wife."

"WHAT?! I'M BARELY 18!" Naruto said, blushing madly.

"He's kidding, Naruto," Yoruichi said, "he does that all the time. Even to Ichigo."

"Uhhh..." Naruto was dumbfounded.

"You haven't met him yet. He's name is Ichigo Kurosaki, someone you'll meet--"

"Hey, Urahara! Are you here?!" a loud voice rang out.

"--right now!"

A boy with bright orange hair with a scowl on his face came marching up towards the shopkeeper.

"Hello, Ichigo," Urahara said, waving his fan again, "what can I do for you?"

Naruto listened to Ichigo rant on about two figures appearing and had started attacking him and his friends. Naruto learned that Ichigo had encountered the same people he was looking for.

"I knew it!"

Naruto, Urahara and Ichigo looked at Yoruichi.

"Know what, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"It would appear that Argoyle and Ugoyle have returned."

"Argoyle and Ugoyle? Who are they, Yoruichi? Also..." Ichigo turned to see and finally noticed Naruto, "Who is he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, but we'll explain later, right now we need to know where they are," Yoruichi said.

"Rukia and I fought them in Karakura Park, just a week after the Arrancar came," Ichigo explained, "they left suddenly afterwards."

"Are they still there?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I can't sense them."

The boy looked at Naruto, "Hey, Naruto, you know Urahara?"

"I was sent here to find a couple of traitors from my village," Naruto said, "and by what you just told us, they are the ones I'm looking for."

"Village? Where are you from?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, you see--"

-------

The Next day- Karakura High School

-------

Ichigo did not sleep well last night. Naruto told him where he came from. Ichigo could not believe it, a ninja from another world. He wondered if Sosuke Aizen was involved in this. He kept wondering about everything that Naruto said to him. Ichigo suggested that he should take Naruto to the Soul Society and explained everything there.

Rukia Kuchiki looked across the class at Ichigo. She knew that Ichigo went to see Urahara about the two figures they fought yesterday, but she wonders what Ichigo was thinking about.

She would then ask him about it with the other Soul Reapers in town.

-------

Two figures stood in a tree across from the school looking at Ichigo and Rukia in their class. The first figure looked about 6 feet tall and had long red hair. He had heterochromia, two different colored eyes; his right eye was silver-grey and his left was ice blue. His mask fragment is on his left wrist, like a bracelet.

His twin was just like him, except he was 5 feet tall and had short dark blue hair. Like his twin, he too had heterochromia, his right eye was dark grey and his left was dark blue. His mask fragment was on his right wrist, like a bracelet, like his twin.

The two looked onward at the two Soul Reapers inside as they quietly slipped away into the shadows.

-------

Elsewhere, a portal slowly opened up, revealing a teal-blue haired man with a Jawbone mask fragment on his right cheek, and Hollow hole on his abdomen was slowly coming out of the portal. He had his own agenda...

...to finish what was started.

* * *

Chapter 1: END Read and Review!


End file.
